


Creepiness and Hair Love

by Alyssa_writes_Fanfic



Series: Yandere Haikyuu [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Creepy, Creepy Fluff, F/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_writes_Fanfic/pseuds/Alyssa_writes_Fanfic
Summary: Lev loves your hair
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Reader
Series: Yandere Haikyuu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130276
Kudos: 20





	Creepiness and Hair Love

Lev loved you more than he could ever explain. He ran his hands through your hair and sighed. It was so pretty. He grabbed a comb and ran the teeth through your strands, with minor complications. 

"Your hair is really pretty..." He complimented. 

"Thank you, Lev!" You preened. 

He loved it when he complimented you, especially when you were bullied for the way you looked. Lev marveled at the lovely color of your hair, before getting close to you. You jumped when you felt him sniff deeply. 

"Lev...?" 

"You changed your shampoo... it smells better like this." 

"Uh... t-thanks!" You smiled before turning back, _"How did he know that?"_ You thought. You shook your head and picked up your book. 

Lev held you close and knew that when you left to go home, your smell would be gone. He couldn't have that... but he also didn't want you to worry your family... so he had an idea. 

He picked up a pair of scissors nearby him, remembering when you said they were there in case of an emergency. He brought them up to your hair, and grouped it together, cutting it. He hoped he hadn't cut too much, but seeing your lack of a reaction, you hadn't noticed. 

"My adorable sunshine..." He cooed, discreetly putting the hair in his pocket. He hugged you and gave you a kiss. 

\---

When you got home and looked in the mirror, something was off... was your hair shorter than usual? Lev hadn't commented on it... but he also probably didn't want to worry you, so he made a comment about your shampoo. 

"I love him so much!" You giggled, going to fall asleep.


End file.
